Sannin Unite
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: An Ultimate Evil force is threatening the ninja world, everyone must work together to stop it... but people don't often work together with their enemies
1. Chapter 1

An evil so strong that everyone is forces to come together, fighting countries are now allies, crime bosses are now helping the poor, even the Akatsuki are helping... everyone must put aside their own feelings and work together.

P.S I'm sorry if I get Sannin and Sennin mixed up.

P.P.S This is just a small intro chapter.

* * *

Sannin Unite chapter 1 The Flashback

* * *

"No I will never work with him again, I will work with the Akatsuki you have hired, but not him!"

"Are you still angry about the whole rape thing?"

"Of course, and the fact that he killed the third and he tried to destroy Konoha."

"An ultimate evil is going to destroy everything, if we don't stop it now the whole world will be doomed!"

"Do you remember what happened on our last mission?"

"Oh come on, you might not have been able to sit down for a month at most, but at least he didn't try to steal your body."

"Either way he would still have been inside me."

"True, but it's been years, and I doubt he would want your body now, or want to rape you, you're so old."

"We're the same age!"

"This has nothing to do with me, you just never liked him, and you always thought that you were better than him."

"No I tried to be better, and he was my friend. Just think about the last mission and you will see why I don't want to work with him."

* * *

The last mission of the Sannin, one of the very few that they had ever failed. The frog and snake Sannin were trying to get the other one in danger, so that the he could be a hero. Orochimaru was sending wave after wave of snake minions, Tsunade using her strength to send the enemies into fissures, and Jiraiya was using his swamp of the underworld to trap other enemies.

"Why is there never just one enemy, who is super powerful, I'm just bored of fighting the lesser minions."

"Did I just hear the cold snake say that he's tired of fighting and in his case killing?"

"Well this getting old, I mean we've been fighting for a whole day, and our target is just out of reach, the people protecting him seem to be growing in numbers every time we move. Jiraiya initiate capture plan 7 now, Orochimaru cover Jiraiya, I'll take care of the rest."

Jiraiya used his spiky hair to curl into a ball, started to roll through the enemy masses, towards their target. Orochimaru stretched his arms out, making a sling-shot for Jiraiya. Tsunade made huge holes in the ground; soon most of the battle field was gone. The flying spiky ball of white hair known as Jiraiya landed next to their target, suddenly the hair expands and the target is gone, swallowed by the spiky hair.

"Target acquired, Orochimaru, start the cleanup method 6."

"HOHOAHAHAHA! Snakes swallow the pests." Thousands of large snakes flew out of the ground, eating all the remaining bodyguards.

"What did you do that for?"

"I felt like trying out a new technique."

"You can't just do what you want; this is a very important mission. Now it's getting late, we will question him in the morning, Jiraiya you get the first watch, I'll take the next and Orochimaru gets the last, the shifts will be 5 hours each. Good night. And Jiraiya don't try and peek, OR I'LL KILL YOU! Sweet dreams."

The night was cool; a light breeze was blowing, bright full moon, with few clouds, for most it would be a good night to be outside, but not for the prisoner.

His time with Jiraiya was not very peaceful. Jiraiya told him about every girl he had ever dated, seen, and told him about his ideas for a book series. Tsunade just gavehim the 'Death glare', not saying a word, the prisoner was too afraid to talk, it was five of the scariest hours of his life. He would have preferred the 'Death glare' to constant talking, because it was quiet. When Jiraiyas' fivehours were up, the prisoner was happy, when Tsunades' five were up he was relived, this was the last time he would feel any positive emotions.

"How do you feel about snakes?"

"Why?"

"Because that's how you're going to die."

"What are you talking about, you need me alive, and the big breasted hag would kill you if I died."

"I'm not afraid of her! No one can kill me, hahaha. I have nearly perfected immortality, and with you as my final test subject it will be complete!"

"You are twisted, and ugly, if your face like that for the interrogation, because it might work if there was more light, hahahaha- aaagh, what have you done to me?"

" 3...2...1..." (Bone snapping noises)  
"You are now a lump, 80 percent of the bones in your body are fragments. You can't escape."

* * *

  
The next morning.

"Orochimaru wake up, the prisoner escaped! You fell asleep. Now we failed the mission." The frog master yelled.

"Shut up, I got all the infomation he had, and then I killed him."

"Wrong, he was with me the whole night, I couldn't trust him to either of you!"  
Tsunade then explained how she had saved the mans life, found out Orochimaru's secrets and got the infomation.

"So the short version is that you tied the real one in that tree, and had a clone pretend to be him, and asked politely and he told you everything?"

"Mmmm... that's about it. Orochimaru, you are under arrest for acts of treason. Jiraiya capture method 2!"

* * *

Later in the Hokages office, Tsunade is giving her report.

"HELP ME - AAAAAA, he's trying to rape me!"

"Jiraiya clam down, what are you talking about?"

"He tried to rape me, I was forced to let him go, so now he's gone, but I am safe."

"WHAT! You let him go, that's it I'm leaving, I don't want to see you again. Good bye Hokage-sama.

And so the Sannin split up.

* * *

"Remember now, he tried to rape me and tried to kill that guy, he killed hundreds of innocents and he peeked at you all the time."  
"The last one was you, well I guess you have a point, but everyone must work together, even the two of you, we need EVERYONE to work together to kill..."

* * *

Who do you think the ultimate evil is?

All reviews welcome, ideas, comments, suggestions. Cars and money also welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a small chapter, but it is a warm up to two EPIC (hopefully) fights.

Please note that the evil force is not that from my Evil Unite story.

I don't own any of the characters in this, but I own the use of the fighting technique called **_'THIS!!'_**

* * *

Chapter 2 Preparations

"Zetsu, Kisame, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Yamoto, Naruto, Sasuke… you are in charge of the main entrance, fortify it and guard it. If the enemy is too strong, call for help, Don't let your pride get in the way of the future of the world."

The enemy was expected to arrive early the next morning, ninja from every country and village was helping, if they could kill it here the other villages could be saved. Every inch of Konoha was fortified and protected: the different villages using their special abilities to help. The Kazekage and his siblings were scouting, the enemy had started to move: they went to see how long it would take for it to reach the traps.

"Gaara, are you sure about this, there are hundreds of our soldiers who would go in your place, the country needs you."  
"And we all know that I'm the strongest that our village has."  
"But are you sure that you will be safe, Shikaku is no longer in you, how do you know that you would be able to stall it?"  
"Trust me."

"Naruto, as soon as this is over, I'm leaving."  
"I'll break your legs and arms, even if I have to break your spine into pieces you're staying."  
"You don't have the strength to do that."  
"No, I think that he might." Said the two Sannin, both remembering what the fox coat could do.  
"There is no possible way that you could ever beat my Cursed Seal and Sharingan."  
"Well Jiraiya might have taught me very little during the three years, but I taught myself. I have a technique that can cancel your Sharingan and maybe blind you forever."

"Gaara, he's coming. He was faster than we thought."  
"Go back and tell the others, I'll stall him."  
"But Gaara-"  
"Go! I am ordering you to go back now."

Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready to fight; Jiraiya and Orochimaru were betting on who would win and that they had done well in creating mini versions of themselves. Yamoto, Zetsu and Kisame just sat back and watched.

"Naruto, during the three years I made friends with an emu, I latter killed him and now I have the Mangekyou!"  
"Well I also have a new thing: I can do _**'THIS!!'**_"

"What in the world did you teach him Jiraiya?"  
"How should I know, I was drunk and with hot women the whole time."

"Well Naruto that might work against my normal Sharingan but it will not work again." –Activates Mangekyou Sharingan-  
"HAHAHAHAHAH! You have flower eyes. Now look at my new ability with your new eyes. Get ready for _**'THIS!!'**_"_**  
**_Everyone except Naruto could not see anything, but every time Naruto did that Sasuke would cough up blood and a bone would be broken.  
"Sasuke give up now, or I will tell everyone a secret about you."  
"I don't care, go ahead."

Gaara thought to himself about what had happened recently, the loss of his demon made it easier for him to live: he could now sleep, but he lost a lot of power, and it was returning too slowly.  
The beast charged at him, it was too strong, just before the beast hit him a puppet knocked him out of the way.  
"Kankuro what are you doing here, I order you to go and warn the village."  
"Ha, since when do older brothers do what the younger says. Besides I must do my brotherly duty and protect the younger."  
"Kankuro… You… No, as the Kazekage I must protect all of my villagers, I will protect everyone, now go!"  
"You two stop arguing and move." The wind mistress unleashed a huge gust that knocked the beast back.  
"Both of you go back now!"  
"It's the job of the older children to ignore the younger ones demands, besides like I know that you two would need my help."

"Fine I guess we can do it together, but when all of this is over you two are in trouble for disobeying the Kage."  
"Ha, this will be fun."  
And so the three sand siblings worked together, in that moment Gaara felt a large portion of his strength return, but it was different. This time it was fueled by love and respect and not fear.

"I made a promise to bring you back to Konoha, and look, here you are."  
"What, that's not true, I only came here because I needed the money."  
"Well he is right you are back in Konoha." Said the rest of the group as they watched the two fight.

Sasuke tried to do Chirdori but Naruto yelled _**'THIS!!'**_ and broke his arm.  
"I said that I would even break your bones to bring you back."

"Ha, you think that you have won, well prepare for my ultimate attack. Just watch a few flashbacks and stand still for a few hours while I yell and channel lightning into my ears."

After two hours of flashbacks everyone was bored, so Naruto went to get some ramen.  
After seventeen more hours of flashback and a few small conversations about the meaning of life Sasuke was ready, but he did not notice that Naruto had moved behind him.  
Sasuke lunches his attack on an empty ground.  
"Hey that's not fair, the rules say that you can't do anything while someone uses an ultimate attack."  
"I don't care. Take _**'THIS!!'**_ and_** 'THIS!!'**_ and _**'THIS!!'.**_ Now for my ultimate attack: Kage bunshin, Clone style _**'THIS!!'**_."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, even if you just type _**'THIS!!'**_ in the review thing.


End file.
